Disembunyikan
by meddy-amrhein
Summary: Ada banyak yang Shiho sembunyikan dari Shinichi Kudo. Apa yang ia sembunyikan?/WARNING: OOC/typo. RnR please?


**Title: Disembunyikan**

 **Fandom: Detective Conan/CaseClosed**

 **Author: meddy-amrhein**

 **Pair: ShihoxShinichixRan**

 **Jumlah kata:**

 **Sumarry: Ada banyak yang Shiho sembunyikan dari Shinichi Kudo. Apa yang ia sembunyikan?/WARNING: OOC/typo. RnR?**

 **Happy Reading xx**

~0~0~0~

Shiho menghela nafas panjang. Ia menutup novel yang sudah 3 hari belum ia selesaikan, biasanya dia bisa menyelesaikan novel dalam sehari atau malah beberapa jam saja. Ia menenggak habis segelas air putih di mejanya.

Setelah berhasil mengalahkan _Black Organization_ , Shinichi menawarkan Shiho untuk bersekolah di SMU Teitan dan menyelesaikan pendidikan mereka, serta tinggal bersama Professor Agasa. Awalnya Shiho keberatan, beralasan tidak ingin merepotkan professor. Namun Yukiko meyakinkannya dan berkata bahwa semua biaya pendidikan dan keperluan Shiho akan dibiayai oleh keluarga Kudo atas terimakasih untuk penawar APTX4869.

Shiho diperkenalkan sebagai asisten yang selama ini menemani Shinichi Kudo menyelesaikan kasus rumit yang mengakibatkan ia tidak bisa pulang. Ran dan yang lain pun menerima keberadaan Shiho dengan senang hati. Conan dan Ai sudah memberikan salam perpisahan dan "pindah" ke Amerika.

Tentu saja, Shiho masih memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Shinichi, ia ingin pergi. Ingin mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan kepada si maniak kasus dan kembali ke Amerika. Ia memang akan pergi setelah lulus SMU. Toh, Shinichi sudah tenang hidupnya bersama Ran dan teman-temannya. Memperoleh kembali kehidupan normalnya, bersekolah, menyelesaikan kasus-kasus.

Shiho pun terkadang masih sering membantu Shinichi menyelesaikan kasus, dan sering ikut berpergian bersama Shinichi, Heiji, Kaito (yang sudah pensiun menjadi pencuri karena Snake sudah dibekuk), Kazuha, Ran, Aoko, dan terkadang Saguru. Walaupun terkesan dingin, Shiho selalu merasa teman-temannya adalah _something worth living for_. Kenangan masa lalunya sering mengganggunya tapi seperti kata Shinichi, menyibukkan diri adalah obatnya.

Dan Shiho masih menyembunyikan perasaannya terhadap Shinichi dari siapapun.

~0~0~0~

" _Ohayou_ , Shiho-san!" Ran yang memasuki kelas bersama Shinichi dan Sonoko menyapa Shiho. Shiho mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Ran-san." Shinichi di belakang Ran menguap. Kemudian mereka mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing dan berbaur seperti biasa. Shiho masih dengan buku tebalnya.

Tentu saja, dengan rumah berseberangan dengan rumah Shinichi, Shiho selalu ingin berangkat bersama pemuda itu, atau bersama Ran. Tapi ia tahu, siapakah dia di mata Shinichi?

Shiho menyembunyikan keinginannya.

~0~0~0~

Kemping Shiho kesekian kalinya dengan manusia-manusia gila kasus dan gila sulap serta pacar-pacarnya. Akako menggelayut manja di lengan Subaru. Aoko dan Kaito berdebat, tentu saja. Tapi semua orang jelas mendengar kasih sayang diantara perdebatan keduanya. Heiji dan Kazuha tidak jauh berbeda. Ran mendengarkan antusias Shinichi yang sedang menyetir sambil menceritakan kasusnya.

"Hei, Shinichi," diantara riuh rendah mobil, Shiho bisa mendengar sayup-sayup percakapan Ran dan Shinichi. Matanya tenggelam dalam majalah fashionnya, tapi pendengaran mantan anggota _Black Organization_ ini tajam. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin pendengaran yang tajam, jika ia hanya harus mendengar hal-hal menyakitkan seperti ini. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Pakaianmu?" Tanya Shinichi, matanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali fokus. Ran mengangguk. "Bagus, kok. Tapi aku merasa aku pernah melihat _outfit_ seperti itu," Shinichi menggumam. "Di kandang jerapah" Detektif itu nyengir, lalu meringis pelan ketika Ran menjitak tempat otak jeniusnya bersarang.

Shiho tersenyum hambar. Jelas ia hampir menanyakan tentang pakaiannya kepada Shinichi beberapa kali. Jelas ia sering mematut dirinya di cermin, memastikan penampilannya bagus hanya untuk maniak kasus itu. Tapi apakah detektif itu memiliki waktu untuk mengamati baju gadis seperti Shiho?

Maka Shiho urung bertanya, langsung menyembunyikan rapat-rapat pertanyaannya dalam hati.

~0~0~0~

"Ran, Shinichi-kun. Ayo ke kantin! Jangan pacaran terus, kek. Perutku sudah tidak kuat!" Sonoko mengajak kedua sahabatnya ke kantin.

" _Barou_! Bukannya seharusnya ada sarapan pagi di rumah megahmu?" Shinichi mengangkat kepala dari novel Sherlock Holmesnya yang entah-sudah-dibaca-berapa-kali dengan malas.

"Yaa, memang ada sihh. Aku kan terlambat bangun, sehingga tidak sempat sarapan. Aih Shinichi-kun berisik. Sudahh ayo kalian temani aku." Sonoko memandang keduanya, memelas.

"Ayo, Ran. Dilihat-lihat, perutku juga lapar." Shinichi bangkit, menyeret Ran. Sonoko nyengir senang. "Oi, Miyano, kau tidak ikut dengan kami?"

Shiho menggeleng, lantas memandang 3 sekawan itu meninggalkan kelas. Tentu saja, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Shiho ingin menerima tawaran Shinichi. Namun Shiho tahu, dia adalah sosok yang pendiam dan tidak bisa terlalu _involved_ dalam perbincangan, ia memutuskan menolak tawaran Shinichi.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Shiho menyembunyikan keinginannya. Menyimpannya rapat-rapat.

~0~0~0~

"Itadakimasu, Shiho-san!" Genta tersenyum lebar sambil melahap kari hangat yang disajikan Shiho kepada Shonen Tantei.

"Bagaiman Shonen Tantei kalian?" Shinichi duduk, menyomot satu sendok dari mangkuk Mitsuhiko. Membuat anak laki-laki dengan _freckles_ itu sedikit ternganga melihat kelakuan anak SMA di hadapannya. Shiho menjitak Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun, kau mau kuminumkan APTX4869 lagi, hah?" Ancam Shiho dengan seringan setannya.

" _Barou_. Kalau kau meminumkan obat sialan itu lagi kepadaku, aku akan terus menghantuimu untuk membuat penawar obatnya." Seringai Shinichi tak kalah iblisnya. Mereka berdua terus berdebat tanpa sadar Ayumi memperhatikan mereka.

"Shinichi-san, Shiho-san," panggil Ayumi. Keduanya menoleh. "Shinichi-san dan Shiho-san sangat mirip dengan Ai-chan dan Conan-kun. Sayangnya, kalian tidak begitu dekat dengan mereka. Mereka sudah pindah ke Amerika." Ayumi tersenyum polos.

"Conan dan Haibara selalu berbisik-bisik seperti orang dewasa. Dan sampai sekarang aku jadi penasaran, jangan-jangan mereka pacaran di Amerika?" Genta menimpali. Mitsuhiko mencubit Genta.

"Haibara-san dan Conan-kun hanyalah anak SD seperti kita!"

Shiho dan Shinichi menatap anak-anak itu dengan mata bulan setengah *kebayang kan ya? Wqwq*. "Hahaha. Tentu saja aku dan Miyano tidak berpacaran seperti Haibara dan bocah berkacamata itu." Shinichi nyengir.

Manik Shiho melirik Shinichi sekilas. "Ya, mana mau aku memacari maniak kasus seperti dia." Shonen Tantei tergelak.

Shiho lagi-lagi melirik mata biru cemerlang milik Shinichi. Tersenyum getir. Karena jika Shinichi memintanya untuk menjadi seseorang di posisi Ran, _kami-sama_ , Shiho akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ada keinginan kuat dalam hatinya untuk memenangkan hati pemuda jenius tersebut.

Tapi Shiho sadar keinginan itu tidak akan pernah terwujud. Jadi ia memilih menyembunyikan harapan itu.

~0~0~0~

Matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat. Miyano Shiho melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut stoking di jembatan. Rambut strawberrynya berkibar lembut ditiup angin. Ia merapatkan sweter peachnya yang dipadu dengan rok hitam selutut.

Mata cemerlangnya memantulkan matahari yang akan segera bergantian dengan bulan, nyaris menyelesaikan tugasnya pada hari ini. Sungai jernih di bawah jembatan memantulkan langit yang indah, berbagai warna bercampur aduk di dalamnya.

Shiho selalu melihat wajah Shinichi di setiap matahari. Menurutnya, Shinichi adalah matahari. Menyinari sekitarnya tanpa menuntut balas budi. Menolong tanpa memilih siapa yang hendak ia tolong. Menghangatkan siapapun yang butuh kehangatan.

Ada banyak yang Shiho sembunyikan dari Kudo Shinichi. Berharap suatu saat, pemuda itu berhenti sejenak, dan merasakannya.

 **END**


End file.
